Roses are Red
by Panicfallmore
Summary: Rosalie has hated humans since the day she stopped being one, her family doesn't believe in killing humans and lives amongst them without them knowing they're vampires. But when she comes to close to one of the humans, will she spill her family secret?
1. A Rose

This is my first FanFic, so it may or may not be very good. I had a fun time writing this chapter though. It may be a little boring, because it's the first chapter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTWWWWIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIGGGGGGGTTTTTTTT

Rose. I've always hated that name. Rose. Why would you name someone or something a name so prickly and hurtful?

I always thought that the reason roses were red was because long ago someone inattentively grasped a rose (that had been white to begin with) unintentionally gouging the thorns into their palm. They then held onto the delicate petals in order to cease the thorns from digging farther into the skin. The blood spread around the rose seeping into the ivory silk petals.

So why would they call me Rose? Was it because I longed to be one? Was it because I hated them for having what I didn't? No human would ever understand the concept of me hating humans. They think I'm beautiful and uneducated and well, beautiful. They don't think that I have anything to be jealous about. But I do, humans can die and I can't. Humans can have kids, and I can't. Humans can run marathons without being questioned about it I can't. I can lift 10 elephants once, and humans can't.

Why would they call me Rose, I don't know? I wasn't one of _them. _I wasn't a human. Which meant I had no connection to a rose whatsoever.

I was a rose once before though. A human to be exact. My body was filled with blood from God's hands. Knowing that someday my petals would fall turning a rusty pink. My thorns would dull, no longer having the strength to protect myself. I would die, just like a rose, very very gradually.

Before I cringed at the thought of death. But now, when it was one of the things I couldn't have, I wanted it. I wanted bad. I wanted it really bad. I almost had it long ago; I was so close to it before. If Carlisle weren't so kindhearted I would have had it, I would be rotting away under a gravestone somewhere right now. But he was kindhearted, he couldn't watch me die then, he wasn't like that. My breath coming in and out as a trickle. My blood staining the cobblestone beneath me. My clothes in a lose circle around me.

I shuddered. No Carlisle wasn't like that. I remember he picked me up and ran. I felt myself going under the dark water pulling me deeper and deeper. Then it stopped. I felt something cutting me. My neck, my arm, my hand. The burning was the worst pain I had ever felt. But I could feel it fading from the tips of my fingers. Then Carlisle told me what had happened. I told him to kill me begged actually, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. That's what happened. What made me this way. The way I am now. But that happened centuries ago.

Now as I sat in this chair and stared at the face that any human girl would give her soul for I felt stupid. Why did I always have to act so childish just because I couldn't get what I wanted? I mean I wasn't the only one who wanted so badly to be able to have a happy ending.

"Wow Rose," said Edward bringing me out of my thoughts as always, "for how selfish and self-centered you usually are what you just said then was actually accurate and, though I can't believe I'm saying this but kind, in a weird kind of way."

"Would you stop reading my thoughts? After a while it gets really annoying."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible under his breath while walking away.

"You could at least try," I mumbled incoherently, sulking to the long silk alabaster couch.

I didn't have a stereo or CDs so I couldn't listen to music, I didn't even have a TV or a game system. The only things that made up my irregular large room, was the one couch, a shelf of books organized alphabetical from A-Z and going from 1896 to today's date, 2006, a closet filled with the finest clothes, and one gold rimmed mirror, taking up one whole wall.

So you could say I didn't really have much to do. I didn't really want to go out of my room because if I did I would most likely find myself standing a few feet away from a human. I hated that Edward let Bella in here. Bella the human that Edward had stupidly fell in love with a year ago.

Bella was stupid too. She wanted to become one of us, a rock or a piece of cold coal. She should have left him long ago, and then she wouldn't always be in danger of getting eaten by his _friends_. She doesn't understand that becoming one of us isn't so great. You can miss out on many human experiences. Being a vampire also consists of a diet called B-L-O-O-D. It's hard to be around people when you can't concentrate on what they say because your too distracted by what they taste like or smell like.

As I got up from the couch, I shut my mind of all thoughts, knowing as walked down the stairs they would be exposed. To my surprise, there was no sight of Bella or Edward. I went over to the grand piano, stroking my fingers over the ivory keys. I pressed too hard on one of the keys and it made a sound that very high-pitched. From hearing Edward play all the time I recognized it as a high C.

I dawdled down to the kitchen. I don't even know why we had a kitchen. We never used it. There was a fridge that was turned off sitting in a corner. There was plenty of counter space filled with books, plus a small black couch pushed against an accent wall. It was more of a library than a kitchen.

I sat down in the couch and picked up book, losing myself in a story of my time.

TTTTTTTTTTWWWWWWWIIIIIIILLLLLLIIIIIIIIGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Well I hope you still want to read more. For those of you who like it, review, review, review, I want to get a good start.**


	2. The Book

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I went on vacation to California for a while.**

**Ashlee0Cullen: I do not know how to pm so sorry. But yes my name is Panic at the Disco Paramore and Fall Out Boy combined. They are the awesomest bands ever, in my opinion.**

**Jenny.x: Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories list. P.S. I was kind of disapointed with the movie preveiw too. You can already tell that they aren't doing things right.**

**...**

This book was about the royal family. It said this royal family was so greatly remembered because of their unique and uncommen names.

I lost patiencience with the book and skipped to the unique and uncommen names part.

The queen's name was Betania. The princesse's name was Syania. And the King and prince's names were of course the same. I just couldn't find their names. I looked at the chapter selection and realized their was a whole chapter devoted to the King and prince's name because it had been passed down for ages.

I read the first sentence," The name _Royce _was passed..." I couldn't finish. I threw the book at the wall. It ripped in half. I let an angry snarl rip from my chest.

_Damn him, damn him to the firy depths of hell._

Oh how I wished I could cry. Not only for figuring out the name of the prince was my killer/ fiance, but because I was so stupid. My mother had always said to me when I was a little girl that there was only one royal family. (A/N_ I don't know if she would even remeber this small memory but lets just pretend she does, 'kay_?)

"Rose," Emmett called softly,"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I replied dryly.

He walked away but I could see him eye a dent in the wall and the broken book.

_Emmett's Point of View_

"She said she was fine Carlisle." I said to my fatherly figure for about the 10th time.

" You know, I'm thinking maybe she's just thirsty or something and saw a human walk by."

"Maybe, ask her if she wants to go on a hunt with Edward."

I sighed and sulked down the stairs.

"Rose," I called again and again.

Finally I found her sitting on the couch in the kitchen again. Her eyes were closed and her nails were digging into the cushion below her.

"Hey, Rose, Carlisle wants to know if you want to go on a hunt with Edward later when he gets back from Bella's? You could got to the park and snag a few deer."

"Why with Edward?"

"Um.. I think he's the only one who's thirsty."

_Back to Rosalie_

"Oh." I stated feeling as though there was some other reason. I didn't ask though, just in case I might of been wrong.

"So do you want to?"

"That depends on what time he's going to be back from that rebarbative mortal's house."

"Rose are you sure your okay? You seem I don't know, kind of melancholy."

I let out an exaseperated sigh and tried to sound providential.

"Yah, I"m feeling egregious."

"Okay, I go tell Carlisle."

I was confused, why would he tell Carlisle I was feeling great?

"That you"ll go with Edward that is."

I closed my eyes. Even though I heard no sound I could tell Emmett had left the room. I started to hum a lullaby. I knew it wouldn't send me in a dream land like it would to a human.

But it did send me in a train of thought that I lost myself in.

...

Sorry this chapter was short, but I'll make sure to update soon.


	3. The Hunt

I am the worst updater ever. I am so sorry (for those who actually read my story) that I haven't updated in a long time.

If there is any Jonas Brother lovers who read my stories, I plan to write a Jonas fic so watch out.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own anything exept the plot, now on with the story.

...

I waited patiently downstairs for Edward. He had just got back from dropping Bella off, so I decided to act a little blithe on his part. Though I was angry if I took my fury to Edward I may be sorry later. He was already in an ireful mood.

When he finally came downstairs he had a look of annoyance in his eyes. He probably was listening to my thoughts.

"You know what they say about eves-droppers Edward, or in this case mind readers, you may not like what you hear. In my head you never like what you hear. Not even if you were the most optimistic person in the world. Which of course, you should know, you aren't."

He glared at me with great intensity. I scowled back in exult.

I knew that this being my first hunt with Edward alone would most likely be the last. So why not make it gratifying for me, and reminiscent for him. No matter if it was a good memory or not.

I closed my eyes and thought of something else before he could tell what I was thinking.

"We should be leaving now, it's already 4:12am." Edward told me.

I snapped open my eyes and walked towards the door.

"Which means we'll have a pretty short hunt." He said.

"Fine by me I'm not that voracious."I stated in a raw tone.  
He looked at me questionly. I guess I wasn't doing well trying not to sound primitive. I might've sounded worse than ever. But I didn't care I had a reason to be angry.

I sauntered outside.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"Emmett said we could go to the wildlife park," I suggested.

"No. Those animals are not meant to be harmed, they would know if few went missing. They keep track."

"Well then we can go up to the mountains." I said trying to keep my temper under control.

"No, todays a camping day there's bound to be some people. We don't want an accident."

I lost it."God dammit Edward, then where the hell are we supposed to go. Huh. If you can't pick one of my suggestions, thou figure it out yourself."

I turned my head away from him.

"Are you okay Rose." He said trying to keep his temper under control.

"Yah I'm fine." I said trying to build up enthusiasum.

"Well, lets try a mountain. If we do, we have to bring camping stuff just to be safe. So stay here and I'll go grab some stuff. We can pose as early morning hikers if theres anybody there."

I gave him one stiff nod and sat on the ground. As soon as he left I picked up a piece of grass and started twirling it in my fingers. I pinched it with my thumb and my middle finger. I picked it up with my right hand and dropped it in my left palm. Then I started peeling it. The inside was dry which was unusual. The other pieces of grass had wet insides. I stuck the remains of the grass and put it my pocket.

When he came back he held two backpacks. He held one out to me.

Then when we got them on our backs properly. We ran at full speed.

30 to 40 minutes later

We were still running but at a slower pace. We searched for snacks but only found a few rabbits. We skipped them hoping to find something bigger. Then we found it, a bear snacking on a bushel of berries.

Edward's Point of View

We saw a bear sitting on a pile of pine needles picking berries off a tree.

I couldn't wait to tell Emmett. Boy would he be jealous.

I started to inch closer to the bear. But Rosalie gripped my shirt and threw me back a few feet. I snarled and growled. When I looked over at the bear I saw that he had run away from my growls. Rosalie standing where the bear was a few minutes ago.

"What the hell is your problem Rosalie!" I yelled.

"Nothing!" She screamed in a strangled voice.

"Then why did you do that. After searching and searching when we finally find food, you decide not to share!"

Back to Rosalie's Point of Veiw (normal )

I glared at him. So hard that my eyes burned so much I was forced to blink.

I stood there not knowing how to answer.

So instead of speaking I ran as fast as I could making sure Edward wouldn't catch up with me. But why would he want to anyway.

She let out dry broken sobs.No tears ran out of her eyes. They couldn't.

Edward knew she didn't do it so she wouldn't have to share. But he also didn't know why she did it. Oh how she would have loved to feast on that bear, but she couldn't.

He/she had a look of loneiness and longing in his eyes. When Rosalie threw Edward back it was to proytect the bear. As soon as she threw him she walked up to the bear and stroked his fur. She told him it would be okay and told him to leave to run fast and get away from Edward and anyone else that looked like him, like a vampire, or a human with a loaded gun.

Why would I do this? I didn't know while it was happening. But maybe it was because I didn't like the thought of seeing him die. Author Point of View

But that couldn't have been the answer. No, she'd seen many animals die before her. OS why was this one so special. Though she hated to admit it. The reason why she did it as she thought of it now was because it reminded her of herself.

Someone minding their own bussiness, prancing around their home. Only to be slaughtered unexpectedly by someone they didn't know (Well she knew one of them. Royce. But she didn't know his friends.

Back to Normal Point of Veiw

I kept running not wanting to stop. I started to slow down to a human running pace. I drifted off into deep thought once more. 


	4. The Run

I hope you all liked the last chapter. I love every single one of you that put me on your favorites list and reviewed. Seriously that was awesome. I am going to make a rule though from now on. I refuse to update unless I have atleast 2 reviews. It would be like so freakin' sweet if I got more than that. Again thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer:Yada, yada, yada, I don't own squat 'sides the plot. ( Whoo! That totally rhymed!)

...

From Last Chapter I kept running not wanting to stop. I started to slow down to a human running pace. I drifted off into deep thought once more.  
I thought of running until I reached Rio Gallegos ( A/N: Rio Gallegos is a city by the strait of Magellan located in South America. The Falkland Islands is two islands southeast of the bottom of South America. ) and then swim all the way to the Falkland Islands. But then I also thought about running all the way back home and finding my Emmett. I wasn't sure which was a better decision, I decided to stop in the next city I was in. I looked at the entering city sign and realized I was in Seattle. ( A/N: This was as accurate as I could get. If she was going as fast as vampires go, which is unknown, non stop, she would get there in the time she took to assemble her thoughts. Stephenie said vampires go fast)  
I sat in a near by ally thinking about if I should go back. I knew I couldn't stay here for long their might be other vampires wanting the city for there own. I didn't want to get into that kind of trouble.  
So I decided that I would walk around the city a little to clear my head.  
Whenever I walked down a street I would get a few drunken men whistling at me.  
A few said words like, "What's a doll like you doing out in these streets all alone." I just gave them disgusted looks and flashed my teeth.  
They always walked away thinking I was one of those main city wackos.  
As walked down the next street, a man walked on the oppisite side. He did not say any pickup lines to her and he didn't whistle.  
He just walked alone.  
But I crossed the street and sauntered towards him. Before I could taste his delicious smelling blood, someone or something pounced on me.

I know this is the shortest chapter in the history of the world, but you should be grateful because I wasn't planning on updating today. But I decided to because I am going to my dad's house this weekend with no computer access. So unfortunatly I will not be able to update until Monday. Sorry!  
But I will say that I will be posting 2 chapters on Monday. Yay!! 8) That's supposed to be a smiley face but I don't 


End file.
